


Are Cookies Really That Good?

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Penny is curious what cookies taste like.





	Are Cookies Really That Good?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting the short fics from my short story collection fic "Atomic Flame Ignite My Heart" Because it turns out I really don't like that system since I can't tag each story properly. And tagging things properly is important! I'll be slowly re-posting all 4 stories from that then probably deleting it.

“Are cookies really that good?”

Penny asks suddenly, startling Ruby out of her thoughts.

She’s laying sprawled across her girlfriend’s lap in the large common area of the beacon dorms, picking at a bag of cookies she’d been brought as a present. Chocolate chip with a slight cinnamon taste, from the good bakery everyone knew Ruby was obsessed with.

“Have you never had a cookie before?”

Penny shook her head.

“They’re amazing oh my god Penny! Why didn’t you tell me, I’ve just been hogging them all.”

“That is alright, I brought them for you to eat.”

Ruby frowns, she loves Penny and how much she cares but sometimes it feels like she puts her too much above herself. Doesn’t say what she wants in favour of what Ruby wants.

“You should at least try one, I think you’d like them.”

“If you insist.”

Ruby takes out another cookie and stretches it up towards Penny who leans down to meet it, and then passes it. Slowly Penny leans down and presses her lips against Ruby’s. Savouring the soft lips and shiver that she can feel go down Ruby’s spine. Her lips taste like chocolate and cinnamon and she smells like strawberries and roses. It’s intoxicating. It only lasts an instant.

“You were correct, that was delicious”

Penny holds a hand to her lips lost in thought while Ruby struggles to form a coherent thought.

“P-Penny! I meant the cookie!”

“Yes, the cookie was delicious. I did not wish to take one of your oh so delicious treats so I figured the residue on your lips would do just as well with my enhanced sensors.”

“Penny. That was our first kiss.”

Ruby buries her face into her cloak, cheeks now matching the bright crimson fabric that hides her.

“Oh... OH! Oh no, I am so sorry Ruby. I did not process.. I didn’t. Oh no. I did not ask consent for such an act. I’m sorry Ruby, our first from what I understand from Miss Soleil’s description is supposed to be special.”

“When did you get to smooth?”

Ruby groans and flings herself back up climbing and wrapping herself even more around her now thoroughly confused girlfriend.

“I do not understand? Smooth means, good right? I thought I did bad?”

Ruby giggled burying face into the crook of Penny’s neck.

“No silly, it’s okay. Honestly it was more than okay, it was fantastic. You’re fantastic. And adorable and sweet and caring.”

“Are you sure?”

Ruby hums to herself for a moment before backing up and resting her forehead on Penny’s.

“I’m sure. In fact, I think you may have found something I like more than cookies.”

She finished by giving Penny another soft kiss on the lips. The half eaten bag of cookies forgotten. For now at least.


End file.
